


Northern Lights

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Siberia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus invites Milo out one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> for genprompt-bingo, round seven, 'northern lights'. camus and milo are ~14 or so here

"You came." There was a hint of surprise in Camus' voice, though Milo didn't want to comment on it as he kicked the snow off his boots.

"You invited me," Milo reminded him. And he was late, despite his best efforts. But while he'd figured time zones and his own relative speed, Milo had forgotten that Camus being farther north in general meant it got dark earlier this time of year. He'd also not been able to find a heavy coat and had to improvise with a couple of sweatshirts and the heaviest jacket he could find. This was not his first visit to Siberia, after all.

Camus looked like he wanted to say something but instead just nodded and glanced one last time at where his young students were snuggled together under a pile of blankets. 

"Out cold?" Milo questioned. He was sure Camus had exhausted them during the day - he knew Camus' routines. 

"For now," Camus said. He grabbed his own parka and shrugged it on. "You didn't look up, did you?"

Milo shook his head quickly. There had been a bit of reflection on the snow but the weight of hoods and his own hair pressed down in his face had dissuaded him. That and Camus had warned him not to look.

"Let's go." Camus grabbed a folded quilt from beside the door and gestured for Milo to follow him. 

"Can I look up?" Milo asked as he stepped outside. 

"Yes."

The sky was awash in beautiful greens and pink and for just a moment, Milo was utterly speechless. When he finally looked back at Camus, Camus was looking at him and not the sky. 

"Beautiful," Milo managed. 

"There's a spot where we can sit..." Camus was already walking away and Milo nearly crashed into him while trying to keep up and stare at the colors dancing above. 

Camus led them a few hundred meters out, to a bare stretch of ice where he spread the blanket and promptly sat. Milo debated how quickly his butt was going to freeze and hesitated... until Camus reached up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down into an awkward sprawl. 

"Hey!"

"I won't let you freeze."

Milo quickly shifted, laying beside Camus and looking up for a long quiet moment. Somehow, he still had Camus' hand. Somehow, it was far less awkward than he thought it might be and Camus seemed to be in no hurry to pull away. 

Somehow, it felt right to keep on holding it. 

There, beneath the dancing lights in the sky, Milo accepted the silent invitation and Camus made sure he didn't freeze.


End file.
